Different Worlds
by gabyKinomoto
Summary: Un terrible accidente aereo...la caida de Voldemort...Un niño criado en una isla magica...Dos profecias...un solo elegido...la union de dos mundos diferentes...
1. Prologo

Auror: ¡ Alto ahí en nombre de la Warner BROS !

GabyKinomoto: ¡¡¡ Soy inocente, todo el mundo sabe que la saga de Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y demas! A mi solo me pertenece el trama de la historia y algunos personajes salidos de mi imaginación T.T aah, y esto es Slash

Auror: ¿ y eso, que es?

gabyKinomoto: atracción entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso DracoHarry

Prologo

La nieve caía pacíficamente sobre los edificios, los cuales estaban adornados con lucecitas que alumbraban y les daban un toque de elegancia, la gente iba y venia, ya fuera cargando unos cuantos bolsos, o con un carro repleto de bolsas, las cuales seguramente contendrían presentes para seres queridos; una bella joven pelirroja, abrigaba como mejor podía a un pequeño bulto que tenia en sus brazos.

"Apúrate James, nos queda una hora y media", la voz de la joven sonó ahogada, al mismo tiempo que de su boca salía un espeso vapor.

"Espérame Lily"

Un apuesto joven vestido de manera extravagante, caminaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro, mientras hacía malabares para que no se le cayera ningún paquete de todos los que tenía encima. Los ojos increíblemente verdes de Lily los miraron fijamente, y por lo que el joven pudo descifrar en ellos, supo que Lily estaba enfadada.

"Necesito darle leche a Harry, James" siseo enfadada la pelirroja "No puedo hacerlo acá porque me congelaría sacarme alguna prenda, claro, puedo darle de beber del biberón, eso seria lo mejor, _pero_ cierta persona, muy irresponsable, lo olvidó en la tienda de ropas" a estas alturas el rostro de Lily estaba a un par de centímetros del rostro de James.

"Lily, mi amor, tu sabes que no fue intencional…si yo pudiera hacer algo…"- murmuro ligeramente asustado James, raras eran las veces que Lily se enojaba con él"… si quieres yo puedo…"

"Basta James" lo calló Lily. Respiró un par de veces tratando de calmarse, para luego mirar a James con amor y decirle dulcemente: "Jimmy, todavía falta comprar el regalo para Albus y para Minerva, y recuerda que tiene que ser algo muy especial y único, no quiero que sea como el año pasado, cuando tu elegiste regalarle a Albus aquel reciclario en forma de pentágono, y él nos mostró 6 reciclarios de los mismos, me dio tanta vergüenza nuestra falta de originalidad" se quedó un momento callada, como pensando en algo seriamente, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño "Este año será diferente, _YO _elegiré los regalos para ellos y _tu_ volverás con harry al hotel, le darás de comer, verificaras que no nos estemos olvidando nada y le mandaras una carta a mi madre, agradeciéndole nuevamente por los pasajes del avión, y le avisaras que a las Cinco en punto nuestro avión despega, ¿entendido?"

"Sí cariño, pero… no podré cargar a Harry con todo esto" James señalo con la cabeza la pila de regalos que tenía en sus brazos, tres bolas repletas en su brazo derecho, cuatro bolsas ligeramente más vacías que las otras en el brazo izquierdo, dos grandes bolsas en sus manos, y sobre estas bolsas tenia tres cajas de tamaño mediano.

Lily apretó los labios, y miró para todos lados.

"Ahí", Lily señalo el baño publico de varones "Entraras en un cubículo, y reducirás todo eso que traes encima"

--ooOOOooo-- 

El hermoso bebé fue depositado cuidadosamente un una silla alta especial para infantes, James salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la habitación, donde sacó unos cubitos de su bolsillo derecho y los depositó en la cama. Luego se alejó un poco, sacó una varita de su bolsillo trasero y apuntó a los cubitos.

"Engorgio"- su voz sonó firme y segura.

Inmediatamente la cama estuvo repleta de regalos y James se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina, listo para alimentar a su hijo…, y a su estómago también.

--ooOOOooo-- 

La puerta se abrió, produciendo unos suaves sonidos, al tocar a los vidrios que colgaban del techo.

"¿James?" la melodiosa voz de la joven llego a oídos de James.

"Acá estoy, amor", la voz de James provenía de la cocina.

Lily dejo la bolsa que traía en el living, y luego se asomó a la cocina.

"¿Dónde esta Harry, James?" preguntó mirando con algo de desconfianza a James, el cual devoraba todo lo que quedaba en la heladera.

"Efta tomajdo ua pequeaa siefta", respondió James con la boca llena de lo que parecía ser ranas de chocolate y Lily rogó a los cielos para que Harry no heredara la glotonería de su padre.

"No te aconsejaría comer mucho antes de subir a un avión, James" al ver que James no le hacia caso se dirigió a la habitación a preparar a Harry para el viaje.

El bebé ya se había despertado y se entretenía haciendo burbujas con su saliva.

"Hola cosita", la voz de Lily tomó un tono infantil y gracioso "A ver, ¿listo para volver a tu casita?", levantó al bebé y lo colocó sobre una mesita acolchonada "Tus abuelos te extrañan muuucho, Harry", lo desvistió rápido y le cambio los pañales, buscó en el bolsón donde llevaba todo lo perteneciente a Harry, y sacó una fina cadena de oro "Mira, Harry", le dijo infantilmente Lily a su hijo, mientras le mostraba la cadenita. Harry levantaba sus bracitos tratando de atraparla "Este es un regalo de tus abuelos, te lo regalaron cuando naciste, aunque estoy segura que no es sólo una simple cadena de oro, debe tener algún hechizo protector o algo así, seguramente mi madre pensaba que te íbamos a perder… Me pregunto donde la habrá comprado, tal vez le pidió a Remus que la comprase por ella. Sí, seguro que es eso", colocó la fina joya en el cuello de Harry. Como le quedaba un poco grande, la hechizó para que se adaptase a su cuello "Listo Harry, sólo falta esto" sacó un gorrito de del bolsón y se lo colocó a Harry, al tiempo que este soltaba una risita y abría la boquita alegre, mientras mostraba que no tenia ningún diente todavía "¡Mi niño lindo, es hora de partir al aeropuerto!"

"Creo que tengo una indigestión" gimió James, al tiempo que se agarraba el estomago y trataba de no entrar en el avión.

"¡¡¡James! ¡Métete en el avión!¡ ¡Ahora!"

"Lily, cariño, no quiero por favor, yo me puedo aparecer no hay necesidad de que me suba al avión" murmuró bajito James a su esposa.

"Por favor, James, ¿Qué piensas que dirá mi madre si no te ve llegar con nosotros? Hazlo por nuestro hijo, por Harry" suplicó Lily a su esposo.

Y James corrió rápidamente hacia unos asientos que tenían una buena vista a la televisión.

"Rápido Lily, entra rápido, o se llenarán los mejores lugares para ver la cosa esa de ahí" señalo a la televisión.

Lily soltó una risita. James era algo ignorante del mundo muggle, pero haría todo por su hijo.

"Pero James, ya tenemos asignados nuestro asientos" rió Lily al tiempo que se sentaba en uno de los asientos que se encontraban del lado derecho. "Nos tocó el número 23, 24, 25, por suerte nos tocó a todos juntos"

James fue de mala gana a sentarse a su lado, se dejó caer en el asiento próximo a su hijo, luego levantó la cabeza y estiró el cuello, comprobando si tenía alguna posibilidad de ver la televisión. Lamentablemente no tuvo suerte, por lo que se dejó caer en las cómodas sillas haciendo un puchero infantil. El viaje iba durar una hora y media, así que Lily trató de hacer dormir a Harry. Pero este miraba fijamente los juguetes que tenía cerca.

El avión despego y pronto dejó tierra firme. Una azafata explicó por el alto parlante la manera de actuar en caso de peligro y James la remedaba graciosamente, haciendo reír a un niño del asiento de atrás.

Llevaban cerca de media hora volando y Lily miraba distraídamente por la ventana, contemplando el mar, cuando James habló otra vez.

"Lily…" murmuró bajito, llamando inmediatamente la atención de Lily "Tengo ganas de vomitar"

"Oh, James, ¡aquí no!" suplicó bajito su mujer, viendo que Harry comenzaba a cabecear de sueño.

La cara de James se tornó verde, luego azul, luego otra vez verde, al mismo tiempo de que su mejillas se inflaban y desinflaban compulsivamente. Y entonces…

"¡Iuggh!" gimió un niño de unos ocho años que estaba sentado atrás de ellos, viendo la secreción desparramada en el suelo, de un color que lo hacía parecer un chocolate mezclado con algún liquido naranja o amarillo. El sonido asqueroso que había producido James, había despertado bruscamente a Harry, quien comenzó a llorar.

El avión dio una sacudida. La gente contuvo la respiración, el incidente de James había sido rápidamente olvidado ante el pánico que ahora se creaba. Otra sacudida, una voz femenina salió de _ninguna parte_ (según James) y comunicó:

"Por favor, conserven la calma, todo está bajo control, sólo son pequeños problemas técnicos, conserven la calma"

Del techo del avión se deslizaron unos artefactos que daban respiración artificial. Las luces se apagaron y se volvieron a encender, sólo se escucha llantos de algunos niños y bebés a bordo.

"¿Qué pasa, Lily?" preguntó asustado James.

"Problemas técnicos, a veces pasa" dijo Lily, quien parecía estar totalmente calmada, aunque su voz sonaba temerosa. Puso la respiración artificial a Harry, se puso la suya, y rodó los ojos al ver que James estaba hecho un enredo con la cuerda que sostenía los aparatos. Ayudó a James a colocárselo adecuadamente y acunó a Harry, cantándole una canción de cuna, tratando de que parase de llorar.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, hasta que se escucharon gritos provenientes de atrás, de la cortina roja que separaba a los pasajeros de la cabina de piloteo. James y Lily sacaron inmediatamente sus varitas. Podían sentir magia oscura proveniente de atrás de la cortina…

Y los gritos cesaron abruptamente.

--ooOOOooo-- 

La inspiración es el contenido de sus mensajes

Los ánimos ustedes me los dan a través de sus mensajes

La actualización viene después de los mensajes

En resumes: dejen mensajes , please!


	2. Cap 1 El Elegido

Auror: ¡ Alto ahí en nombre de la Warner BROS !

GabyKinomoto: ¡¡¡ Soy inocente, todo el mundo sabe que la saga de Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y demas! A mi solo me pertenece el trama de la historia y algunos personajes salidos de mi imaginación T.T aah, y esto es Slash

Auror: ¿ y eso, que es?

gabyKinomoto: atracción entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso DracoHarry

Muchas gracias a los comentarios que me dejaron ¡

Os quiero mucho! **Jesús, Nube y Psique **, este cap. Es para ustedes ¡

1. Cap .- El Elegido

Las respiraciones estaban agitadas, se podia sentir el miedo en el ambiente, algunos rezaban, otros se lamentaban en voz baja. James y lily estaban alerta con sus varitas agarradas firmemente, en caso de peligro.

Atravesando la cortina, aparecieron personas vestidas de negro, en total eran cinco, cuatro traían mascaras puestas, y la quinta persona, la que liderizaba el grupo parecía ser una persona común y corriente de no ser por sus ojos, ojos fríos y rojos ,y por que traía una serpiente descansando sobre sus hombros y con su largo cuerpo enredada en el brazo izquierdo; las túnicas estaban manchadas con un liquido escarlata, y con horror James pudo distinguir que era sangre.

El hombre con la serpiente levanto los brazos y chasqueo los dedos, inmediatamente los otros levantaron sus varitas, y comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones a los pasajeros que se encontraban en la primera fila, la gente se altero, se levantaron queriendo huir, pero no podian escapar a ninguna parte, ya que en las otras secciones del avión ocurría una escena similar a esta: personas mascaradas y vestidas de negro maldecían a los pasajeros.

" ¡¡¡ Detente!"- el grito de james se hizo escuchar por encima del escándalo

Lily se defendía como podía y trataba de defender a las demás personas. Observo que James se iba a enfrentar a aquel hombre con la serpiente.

'Voldemort esta aquí'- pensó lily-'No sobreviviremos, pero trataremos, ahora es mi deber que avisar a la orden'

Levantó la varita y murmuro un conjuro, de la punta de la varita salió un as de luz verde, atravesó el avión, y el as desapareció, pero lily pudo apreciar a través de la ventana que un gran fénix conformado por luz verde, aleteaba rápidamente, y se dirigía al cuartel de la orden.

Al parecer Voldemort también se dio cuenta, por que miro a James y Lily, mostro una sonrisa torcida

"Los Potter's .Con que ustedes son los miembros de la orden que viajaban en este avión"-su voz era fría, parecía estar llena rencor y a la vez alegría- "no pensé encontrarlos tan rápidamente, al parecer , la suerte esta de mi lado esta vez .

"Expelliarmus"- chillo James , lanzándole el maleficio a Voldemort, El cual rió y cuando el hechizo llego a el , simplemente, el hechizo se desvaneció.

'no tenemos oportunidad de ganar contra el, no podemos huir a ningún lugar, no podemos dejar a toda esta gente indefensa'- pensó Lily mientras lanzaba un _Desmaius_ a un mortifago que se acercaba a ella- 'Harry, el no merece morir tan joven, si tan solo pudiera…………'- otro hechizo aturdidor a un par de mortifagos que acabar de ingresar de la otra sección-' es posible , si, puedo lograrlo, yo lo amo tanto…y el es un bebe, es un inocente, puedo lograrlo'-un hechizo de defensa y otro de desarme, y comenzó en conjuro que salvaría la vida de su pequeño. En realidad no era ningún conjuro, mas bien era un pacto, un pacto de magia.

Lagrimas acariciaron sus mejillas cuando vio caer el cuerpo sin vida de su esposo, lo había observado luchar por el rabillo del ojo, pero sabia que solo se podía vencer a Voldemort con magia oscura. Voldemort se dirigió a ella.

Lily puso su mente en blanco y se concentro solo en salvar a Harry, _ concentrarse en salvar la vida de aquello que mas amas no importa lo que pase contigo, solo importa la vida de aquel que amas, solo importa el amor._

No escucho lo que Voldemort le dijo, ella solo rogó a los cielos que no se llevasen a su hijo, y que se la llevasen a ella en vez del bebe. "No, por favor, a Harry no, tómame a mi"

Siento una ráfaga magica dirigirse a su pequeño y ella supo que el pacto se habia completado, sentia que la respiración le faltaba, un dolor agudo en el pecho y luego….solo felicidad.

Voldemort grito, al sentir su propio hechizo golpear contra su pecho y sintió como una fuerza increíblemente poderosa absorbía sus poderes , su cuerpo se desvanecía y sintió , horrorizado , como se convertía en esencia viva. Sus fieles seguidores, al darse cuenta de que su amo se iba desvaneciendo, se alteraron y se desaparecían para no dejar rastros de ellos en el avión, sin embargo uno de ellos, el mas audaz al parecer, corrió velozmente a la cabina de piloteo, y con un _destruccio_ , destruyo toda la maquinaria, se deshizo de toda evidencia, si alguien encontraba el avión, pensaría que solo hubo problemas técnicos.

Las personas sobrevivientes se aferraron llorando unos a otros, mientras sentían que el avión estaba picada, se escucharon gritos de impotencia y temor, se escucharon plegarias pidiendo perdón por sus errores, se escucharon gemidos de personas heridas aun con los efectos de los maleficios, es escucharon llantos de niños e infantes que se aferraban a personas mayores, pero nadie escucho el llanto de un bebe , el llanto que provenía de abajo del asiento numero 25 al lado de la ventana , el llanto del niño que sobreviviría .

--ooOOOooo-- 

El hechizo que puso Lily sobre harry, impedía que este sufriera de golpes mortales, pero permitió algunos golpes leves, haciendo que el llanto aun se elevara más.

El avión se estrello con una gran montaña, en alguna isla, los pasajeros ya estaba muerto, ya sea por la perdida de sangre de las graves heridas y lesiones, o por golpes mortales que sufrieron mientras el avión chocaba con la montaña, y si alguno sobrevivió, no duro mucho, puesto que moriría quemado por las llamas.

Sin embargo el hechizo protector que tenia harry, le hizo desarrollar en esta situación de peligro, la habilidad de gatear, así que medio arrastrándose y medio gateando, un sollozante bebé salio del avión por la ventana de vidrios rotos que se encontraba a su lado. Y ahí se quedo por un par de minutos, llorando a todo pulmón, pidiendo que lo alimentaran y lo consolaran.

Un hombre negro, lo levanto del suelo y lo acuno, y al fin, el destino le concedió al bebe el descanso, con el sueño.

El hombre negro que lo había recogido, lo llevo consigo, y se dirigió a la aldea.

Ahí los recibieron hombres armados vestidos con taparrabos, tenían algunas raras figuras pintadas en el pecho, y la espalda, con manillas y con tobilleras hechas de semillas o frutos pequeños que los árboles dejaban caer, con aretes de oro puro colgando del tabique de la nariz y de las orejas; El hombre que cargaba a harry, se dirigió al palacio.

"Mi Señor, en su **Khapajg-uasi** ( _Palacio_) le esperan los hombres del norte, señor"- le informo un hombre moreno, inclinando la espalda, en señal de respeto, pero sin mirarlo directamente, estaba vestido con una falda roja hasta los tobillos, y con un poncho blanco - " Dice que los Uywa sua ( animales ladrones), se comieron a gran parte del ganado, y pide, que….

" Cállate, dile al **Yatiri**( _Hechicero_) de esa zona , se encargue de ese problema, retírate."

El hombre moreno, hizo otra inclinación, y estaba a punto de irse cuando el hombre negro le ordeno:

"_Informa a todos los representes de cada zona, que el **Ajgllaskka** ( Elegido) esta aquí."_

Observo un metal brillante entre las ropas del niño, lo saco y observo la fina cadena de oro puro, sintió la magia que emanaba esta, la observo detenidamente y descubrió que tenia grabado la siguiente frase :

_Harry James Potter Evans, nacido en 31 de Julio de 1990, Padre: James Potter; Madre : Lilian Evans; En caso de extravío, por favor cuidarlo , será recompensado, nosotros encontraremos la forma de llegar hasta ustedes._

El Hombre negro sonrió, y acarió la frente del niño que tenia en sus brazos, había una herida aun sangrante, la limpio con sus dedos, y observó la herida en forma de rayo.

--ooOOOooo-- 

La inspiración es el contenido de sus mensajes

Los ánimos ustedes me los dan a través de sus mensajes

La actualización viene después de los mensajes

En resumen: dejen mensajes , please!


	3. Cap 2 Primavera y Otoño

Auror: ¡Alto ahí en nombre de la Warner BROS!

GabyKinomoto: ¡¡¡Soy inocente, todo el mundo sabe que la saga de Harry Potter pertenece a Rowling y demás! A mí solo me pertenece el trama de la historia y algunos personajes salidos de mi imaginación T.T aah, y esto es Slash

Auror: ¿Y eso, que es?

gabyKinomoto: atracción entre personas del mismo sexo, en este caso Draco/Harry

Cap. 02 Primavera y Otoño

Se encontraban en mediados del mes de primavera, época de las flores y de la belleza. El día ostenta toda la galanura de las últimas sonrisas del invierno, la tibia brisa mece suavemente el espeso follaje de un gran sauce, bajo cuya sombra detienen sus pasos un niño de blanca tez, de ojos verdes, y un hombre negro, cuya mirada profunda y avasalladora, imponen admiración y respeto.

Vestían telas de finos bordados, el niño vestía una falda verde que caía hasta debajo de las rodillas, con dos elegantes aberturas que caían desde la altura de los muslos, dejando al descubierto las piernas a cada paso que daba. Tenia un manto blanco el cual le cubría el pecho y la parte superior de la espalda, dejando al descubierto la cintura.

El hombre, por su parte, vestía una túnica color verde petróleo y un poncho de colores oscuros. Ambas personas estaban enriquecidas con collares de oro, y de piedras preciosas.

A unos metros de ellos, detrás de unos grandes matorrales, se encontraba un ancho camino por donde circulaban hombres y mujeres. Las indias, llevaban bultos cargados a la espalda, conducían en sus manos cantaros con leche o platos colmados de sabrosa nata, también pasaban tropas de borricos cargados de comestibles y eran arreados por indios de montera negra y poncho rojo. Ellos eran los encargados de la alimentación del palacio.

"Harry", la voz del hombre de piel oscura era fuerte e imponente "el día de mañana, si el **Inti-tata** (Padre Sol) lo permite, cumplirás quince años de vida en la **Pachamama**"

"Sí…", Harry se mordió suavemente el labio inferior mostrando su inquietud "Yo…recuerda que hace cinco años usted me prometió que me contaría…"

"Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, Harry" el hombre permaneció sereno, sin mostrar ninguna intención de hacer algo.

Harry, ligeramente decepcionado, recargó su cuerpo en el tronco del sauce.

"Yo...pensé que usted…"

"Sabes Harry, nosotros no inventamos todo esto"

"¿Uhmn? ¿Cómo?" Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño, dejando ver su confusión

"Lo que quiero decirte, Harry, es que…" el hombre cerró los ojos, pensado la mejor forma de aclararle la verdad al niño. Segundos después, abrió rápidamente sus ojos y clavó su penetrante mirada en la confundida de Harry "Yo llegué a esta isla hace cuarenta y cinco años, Harry, el barco en que venía naufragó en las costas de la isla cuando yo tenia ocho años de vida. Ya tengo cincuenta y tres años de experiencia en la vida, Harry…"

"¿Qué? Quieres decir que no naciste aquí?"

"Exacto Harry, si yo estoy en esta isla es gracias a la profecía"

"¿Profecía? ¿Cuál profecía?"

"La profecía que nos incluye a ambos, Harry, una profecía que se viene cumpliendo desde hace siglos"

Harry presintió que la conversación iba a ser extensa, así que, con delicadeza, se sentó a los pies del árbol, y fue imitado por el hombre mayor.

"Y… ¿de que trata la profecía que nos involucra a ambos, **Inti-Kemji** (Señor-Kemji )?

Kemji, no pudo evitar reír ante tanta curiosidad e inquietud, posó su mirada canela en el camino por donde seguían pasando sus fieles servidores, y comenzó a relatar.

"Una mujer, fue la causante de la maldición de la isla, Harry, ella era una enviada de los cielos, una elegida; su deber era exterminar a aquellos que habían osado contaminar tierras vírgenes, aquellos que habían ingresado en un paraíso, similar al Jardín de Edén, y que lo convertirían en un infierno. Sin embargo, no pudo cumplir con su tarea, Harry.

'Ella se enamoró, se enamoró profundamente de un hombre, a quien conoció en una batalla de conquistados y conquistadores. Ella defendía a la gente del nuevo mundo, a la oprimida, a la gente que iba a ser esclavizada, a los conquistados; y el apoyaba a la gente que pensaba crear un nuevo mundo, a los conquistadores, sin embargo el hombre desconocía que la gente del nuevo mundo era esclavizada e incluso asesinada por los conquistadores.

'Cuando ella fue gravemente herida, y el hombre al verla agonizando en medio de la batalla, se compadeció de ella, la llevó a su campamento y la curó. Ahí se conocieron y decidieron comenzar una nueva vida. Sin embargo no fue fácil, el Estado conquistador buscó al hombre por todas partes, él había hecho un juramento que si se rompía se pagaba con la muerte, eso los llevó a emigrar en un barco y el destino los hizo perderse en algún océano.

'Los alimentos comenzaron a agotarse, y ellos comenzaron a angustiarse, pero no perdían la esperanza de encontrar algún día tierra. Dieron los primeros síntomas de locura, estar rodeado sólo de aguas produce un efecto muy grave en el cerebro, te sientes como una aguja en un pajar.

'Lucían desnutridos, sin embargo, un brillo especial permanecía en sus ojos: amor. Ellos no necesitaban de los demás para sobrevivir, se necesitaban el uno al otro. Y eso fue su salvación, el amor puro que se sentían los llevo a encontrar una isla virgen, el amor los llevo a encontrar esta isla, Harry."

'Entre tanta felicidad y prosperidad, la elegida olvidó su misión, los dioses decidieron darle tiempo para ver si entraba en razón y seguía con su misión, pero no fue así. Ella tuvo hijos y los dioses, al ver que había olvidado por completo la misión, le pusieron una maldición, todos sus hijos, nietos, bisnietos, etc., no podrían nunca salir de esa isla.

'Ningún ser humano podría encontrar aquella isla, sólo aquel que verdaderamente lo desease y aquel que continuara la misión de aquella mujer."

Harry quedó pasmado ante tal declaración. Se quedo sin habla mirando hacia ningún lugar específico. Kemji se levantó, se sacudió un poco la ropa "Mañana te terminaré de contar la profecía, Harry. Regresa antes de que anochezca al castillo"

Y se retiró.

Harry ni siquiera lo escuchó, todavía se encontraba asimilando lo que Kemji le había dicho.

Había otras personas aparte de ellos…

Había otro mundo aparte de aquel en que vivía…

Había otras costumbres aparte de las que el seguía…

Pero…no había otro elegido, el era el único, él era el salvador, pero… ¿de qué? ¿qué es lo que el tenia que salvar?

Se incorporó y miró inquieto a todos lados, buscando a Kemji para que le resuelva sus dudas. No estaba. Desilusionado se quedó pensando en lo último que había escuchando decir a Kemji.

_Ningún ser humano podría encontrar aquella isla, solo aquel que verdaderamente lo desee y aquel que continuara la misión de aquella mujer._

--ooOOOooo-- 

"¡Neville!"

Una larga y alborotada cabellera castaña se agitaba al compás del viento, una joven quinceañera corría gradas arriba, en una sala pintada color escarlata y amarrillo.

Los ojos castaños de la joven se toparon con los de su amigo, jadeando ligeramente se apoyó en la pared tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido en su carrera.

"Hermione, ¿de dónde vienes? Te ves muy agitada"

"Me he encontrado con la profesora McGonagall, ha dicho que tenemos que reunirnos todas las casas dentro de dos horas en el gran comedor, o sea, a las cinco en punto. Por favor, avísales a todos los hombres de Gryffindor"

"Ni que fuera a Slytherin a avisarles a esas serpientes, no, eso seria meterse en la boca del lobo…" Neville volvió a abrir la boca para agregar algo más, pero fue interrumpido por uno de sus compañeros que precisamente salía del dormitorio de hombres de quinto año.

"Hermione, ¿que haces aquí? No puedes entrar al dormitorio de hombres" el joven pelirrojo bajó las gradas hasta quedar al lado de ellos y miró de reojo a Neville.

"Buscaba a Neville, Ron" se defendió la chica colgándose del brazo de Neville.

Si las miradas mataran, Neville ya hubiera caído fulminado al suelo. Hizo una mueca incomoda al verse inspeccionado detenidamente por el pelirrojo, se puso nervioso.

"Ehnm, iré a avisarle a Seamus lo de la reunión, Hermione"

La joven lo dejó libre y Neville se fue lo más rápido que podía.

Hermione y Ron se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ambos, al verse en tal situación, se sonrojaron y se quedaron mirando el suelo, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, en la mitad de las gradas.

"Ejenm"

Ron hizo sonidos graciosos con la garganta tratando de atraer la atención de la chica. Logró su objetivo, los ojos castaños de su mejor amiga se centraron solamente en él.

"¿Quieres ir a pasear por los terrenos del colegio?" preguntó algo temeroso.

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la joven, una sonrisa que iba dedicada solamente a Ron, y este se sintió el hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra.

"Voy por un abrigo" dijo la joven jovialmente mientras bajaba las gradas dando pequeños saltos "No quiero resfriarme con el frío viento que hay en otoño"

"Sí, yo igual, me abrigaré un poco. ¡Nos vemos abajo!" Ron subió las gradas, le echó una ultima mirada a Hermione, la cual le decía algo a Lavender. Con un último suspiro, ingresó en la habitación.

--ooOOOooo-- 

Se han dado cuenta de la diferencia de climas verdad - , espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente cap. ¿de que le quiere hablar Dumbledore? -

La inspiración es el contenido de sus mensajes

Los ánimos ustedes me los dan a través de sus mensajes

La actualización viene después de los mensajes

En resumen: please, dejen mensajes


End file.
